


Broken Heart Beats

by shmorgas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys are retarded, But Dick needs to talk shit out, Everything Hurts, Excuse my language but I just can't, F/M, Invasion gave me feels, M/M, Speedsters are retarded, Wally is an ass, What the fuck is this fuckery?, angst like woah, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had fallen apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avenk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=avenk).



Dick can't breathe. 

Wally should know that he is destroying Dick but he doesn't. Wally stopped knowing anything about Nightwing. He refuses anything of his old life.

When he was KF and Dick was Robin and Artemis was Artemis.

Wally stopped caring about Dick a long time ago. 

Dick has not.

It hurts being naive.

It hurts that everything is about ARTEMIS ARTEMIS ARTEMIS. 

Artemis is his best friend, his soulmate.

Wally is his heart.

Wally should know how he is breaking.

He does not.

Dick is drowning.

He is drowning like Kaldur, like Roy, like Conner.

Like Bruce.

There is nothing left to do but to hold on. 

Hold onto his breathe.

Before something kills him.

Before Wally kills him.

_He's probably dead anyway. ___

**Author's Note:**

> For avenk because her porn inspired this.


End file.
